The present invention relates to vehicles, in particular vehicles having power operated windows and doors with child safety locking devices.
Child safety locking devices are known on rear vehicle doors, and can be in either an on or off condition. The child safety locking device on condition corresponds to a situation which prevents the opening of the door by operation of an inside door handle, and the child safety device off condition corresponds to a situation which allows the opening of the door by operation of an inside door handle. Child safety locking devices can be manually changed between these conditions. Furthermore, vehicle manufacturers are employing power operated child safety locking devices operable by switches usually located near the driver.
Many vehicles incorporate a switch to disable the rear electric windows, with this switch again usually located near the driver. Clearly many other driver operated switches and levers need to be readily operable by the driver, hence there is limited space for these devices.
According to the present invention there is provided a vehicle incorporating a control switch, and a door having a window operable by a first actuator, and a child safety locking device operable by a second actuator, in which the switch is arranged so that it is capable of affecting the operation of the first actuator and also the operation of the second actuator.
Advantageously, this allows a single switch to operate two closely related safety functions.
Preferably, the switch maybe located near the driver to give the driver control over the operation of the switch.